


Indulgence

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Napping, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Smoker and Law indulge in a rarity.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 13





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Law never indulges in a nap. He merely has coffee and lies down until its effects kick in, which he's doing right now with drool pooling on his pillow. Smoker should move him. 

He’s going to wake up sore and cranky and  ~~ whining ~~ asking the reason no one bothered moving him. He goes deadweight when asleep, and eight minutes is rare. Allowing him to sleep and ignoring his cravings never harmed anything except for the occasional subordinate.

He could risk reaching over him, grabbing one from the holder, one which Law purchased him for his birthday. 

Smoker’s content, indulging, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to recieve bookmarks/comments/kudos! s/o to [Surrealism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealism/pseuds/Surrealism) for coming up with Law giving him a cigar holder! 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/CockSidon)
> 
> [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/shank_coc_sidon)


End file.
